galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghouls
Ghouls or Vampires are black cloaked Uranian zombies that have been mutated by nuclear waste radiation & survived. Ghouls prey on the blood of humans in the Aldetra Nebula. Appearance They often wear black cloaks. They tend to have gray skin & are dangerous. They often will bite a human & suck up blood until they're full. They usually use a deadly ability they have if they lower their hoods & are thirsty for a whole human, they would perform a technique called a Vampiral Kiss Abilitys Flight & Shadowing Ghouls can fly or shadow. Shadowing is when a ghoul can use darkness to teleport them to another place that is dark. Vampiral Throat Kiss If ghouls were hungry for blood, they would knock out a human victim & lock their mouths on top of their necks, ghouls have fangs as part of a mutation in becoming one & a sharp tongue. The ghoul would cut a hole in the throat & suck the victim's blood until it was full. However, if they were extremely hungry, they would perform a Vampiral Kiss. Vampiral Kiss There is another technique ghouls use to suck out a human's blood. kissing the throat of a Uranian woman]] They would knock out their victim & then lower their hoods & lock their mouths on top of the victim's. Then, the ghoul would use it's sharp tongue to cut the victim's tongue & then, suck the blood out. to sacrifice her life]] When a Vampiral Kiss had been performed on a victim, the victim is left without blood & the ghoul would then Kiss the victim again, but instead, the victim's body would be sucked from the inside-out into the ghoul. The Kiss has many names, especially since 501 B.C., when Uranus was plagued with ghouls by falling silver tubes containing nuclear waste & many Uranians kissed the ghouls to give their lives as a sacrifice to Uranus & Ouranos to save their own kind. Vampiral Smooch A Vampiral Smooch was the same thing as a regular Vampiral Kiss, but the only difference was the victim was conscious. During a Kiss or Smooch, the victim would go into a recap of horrible experiences they had as the ghoul helped make them relive horrible things while they lost their blood. Deaths Ghouls feed on human blood, but they only feed on Uranian blood. After centurys of differences in human species, each population of the planets have developed a slightly different genetic makeup in their blood. Sometime during the war against Ivan, Bart Sampson discovered how to kill ghoul. Ghouls cannot die naturally, nor can any penetration by knives or bullets can kill them. In reality, a ghoul can only die if it has consumed blood that doesn't conform with it's own as Uranian blood. Sampson was kissed by a ghoul & the ghoul had sucked blood out of him, choked & gagged & exploded into dust. This is because Sampson was Saturnian, not Uranian. This meant that Bart could be kill ghouls, but he was not entirely immune to blood loss from the Kiss.